


Ain't Afraid of No Ghost

by BookWyrm07



Series: Werewolf + Phoenix [3]
Category: MacGyver (TV 2016), Supernatural, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: BAMF Stiles, F/M, M/M, Whump, there's a cat involved
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-30
Updated: 2018-04-30
Packaged: 2019-04-30 02:08:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14486484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BookWyrm07/pseuds/BookWyrm07
Summary: Stiles had planned to spend the weekend with his boyfriend in Beacon Hills to explain the existence of the supernatural world. Mac has to work and something he's never seen is killing teenagers. On top of all that two unknown hunters have rolled into town.





	1. Something Strange in the Neighborhood

**Author's Note:**

> This is way far out in crack space. All for fun.

The jeep was packed, gas tank full. Ellie was sleeping in her carrier, and that was buckled into the back seat. Stiles climbed into the driver's seat. First stop Mac's place, then he and his boyfriend would be on the road. Hopefully Roscoe wouldn't make a fuss and the drive would less than four hours. Just as he was about to turn the key a sound of ripping duct tape filled the car. He sighed and looked at his phone.

Mac: Sorry baby. Have to work.  
Stiles: srsly?  
Mac: SHOULD be fast. I'll catch up to you tomorrow night  
maybe Sunday.  
Stiles: ok  
Mac: How mad are you?  
Stiles: I'm not. Be safe. Go save the world. <3

Stiles let out a small chuckle. "Well, Ellie, it's just us this time." He moved the cat carrier to the passenger seat. "Mac is going to try to catch up when he gets back. Hopefully the pack and I can get the latest, whatever it is, stopped before that. What do you think? Wanna help me figure out what we're dealing with?" The kitten opened her eyes in an annoyed glare, then turned around so she faced away from the door. "Don't give me the attitude, you'll love it, and all you have to do is listen and meow when appropriate."

He pulled his Jeep into traffic heading north. "It started last week. A junior at the high school was murdered, stabbed. I know what your thinking, Ellie, tragic but not really something dad would be calling us in on. Here's the weird part it happened while the cross country team was getting back from a meet. There were people everywhere, but no one saw anything. Liam is the assistant coach. He didn't sense anything. Everyone thought the guy passed out until Liam smelled the blood." He stopped at a red light and glanced at the kitten. She glared back. "That would have been the right time to meow." She sneezed.

"The second victim, a senior this time, was stabbed during the school day. In the hall, right in a camera blind spot. Cameras covered the areas all around the spot he was attacked, but no one was seen coming or going. 

"They were both stabbed eight times with a round curved weapon, probably claws. I looked through the Bestiary. The only things that wouldn't have a scent, and could go unseen are a few spirit beings, but most of those are like the nogitsune. They need a body to take over. The only thing that seems to have the ability to stab someone with out a physical body is a ghost." A small meow came from the passenger seat. "I know. The only problem is that ghosts don't have claws."

\---------

Roscoe did not want to cooperate. What should have been just under a four hour drive took close to six hours and a full roll of duct tape. It was after one when he pulled into his dad's driveway. There was still a light on in the living room. As he reached for his bag in the back his phone made the duct tape sound again. 

Mac: Had a free minute. Wanted to say goodnight.  
Stiles: Good night. :)  
Mac: did I wake you?  
Stiles: no. Just got to my dad's place. Jeep was being a pain.  
Mac: you need to let me help you fix that giant ball of duct tape.  
Duct tape wasn't even designed for cars.  
Stiles: I'll think about it...  
I need to get Ellie inside she's getting hissy.  
Love you, be safe  
Mac: love you, I'll do my best.

Stiles opened the front door with his key. He found his step mom, Melissa on the couch, wearing pajama, her hair up in towel. "You didn't wait up for me did you?" He asked with genuine worry. 

"No, my shift ended an hour ago." She looked outside before closing the door. "Where's Mac?" 

He sat down his bag and opened the carrier. Ellie bolted out skidding around the corner into the hall. "He was called into work. He should be here late tomorrow night or early Sunday morning."

"He had you plan a trip out here, on your birthday weekend, so you could explain the supernatural to him, and he ditched you to work?" She asked, her tone critical. She sat back on the couch, picking up her tea.

"My birthday was last week, and we had a nice date." He touched a small heart made of a bent paperclip on his key ring. "It's not like he wanted to work. He wanted to be here, but they only break into his off time when something big or important comes up."

"He works for a think tank. Isn't that just a fancy way to say he's a consultant. Someone who gets paid to tell people what to do. How important could it really be?"

"Life or death. He isn't allowed to tell me much, but I know last year when that earthquake hit Hawaii they rerouted his team's flight there and with in an hour on the ground he fixed the generator at the FEMA base camp and rescued a bunch of people from a collapsing building using sand and a pressurized hose. There was also the time he talked a teacher though keeping a ship afloat while they waited for the coast guard to break through the ice and rescue her and her students. They saved thirty one college kids. He counts that one as a failure, though, the teacher didn't make it."

She nodded. "All right. I'll give him the benefit of the doubt. I just don't want to see you hurt again."

He gave a small laugh. "That isn't something I'm worried about. Yeah, my last relationship messed with my head. Vanessa was a major bitch, but Mac's ex was worse. Neither of us want to do that to someone else."

Melissa's expression turned sympathetic, "He get cheated on, too?" 

"Nah. She faked her death and had him shot." Melissa's eyes widened and her mouth dropped open a bit. "I told Scott I would meet him at ten to figure this latest baddie out, so I'm gonna get some sleep." He stood grabbing his bag and gave her a small smile. "Good night."

\--------

The Ghostbusters theme woke Stiles up. He answered the phone without opening his eyes. "I didn't need a wake-up call, Fido."

"Fido?" The Sheriff sounded annoyed. 

"Sorry, Dad. I thought you were Scott." He yawned.

"I have two guys here claiming to be FBI, and wanting to look into those deaths at the high school. They say all the right things, but they feel off. There is just something not quite right about their names, their car, and the tall one has hair longer than any agent I've ever seen. " He sounded careful.

Stiles was fully awake now. "Beacon Hills is noted as a close knit community that's openly hostile to outsiders. Scott's dad worded it carefully so that anyone coming in is going to contact one of us." He pulled on his jeans, and a fresh t-shirt. "Send them to the animal clinic. Scott and I can figure out if they are hunters or just idiots."

"Ok. You be careful. Monroe and her bunch have been quiet, that doesn't mean they're gone. These guys could be her scouts." There was a hard edge to his voice. 

"Dad, how long have we been doing this? Scott and I can handle a couple of hunters. Seriously, why would a hunter pretend to be FBI? That just seems like asking for trouble. I'll keep you in the loop, Dad."

"You better." They hung up the phone. He made sure Ellie had everything she needed, and gave her a head scratch goodbye. 

\------

Stiles walked into the animal clinic. His best friend greeted him with a bro hug. "You talked to my dad at all?"

"Yeah, fake FBI guys, possibly hunters. I'm guessing you want to handle most of the talking." Stiles smiled. Scott laughed, "No, problem. How's Ellie's cold?"

"Seems good, she hasn't been coughing or anything. You can check her out tonight, I just didn't want to wrestle her into the carrier again." He took a spot by the window to see when their guests drove up. Scott gave Stiles a quizzical look when his phone made the sound of duct tape ripping. "Mac. He got stuck working, should be here tonight."

Mac: Good news! I'm back in LA!  
Fast debrief and I'll be on the road  
Stiles: that's awesome!  
Don't let Mattie eat you  
Mac: She really isn't that bad.  
Stiles: She's freaking terrifyingq.z  
Text me before you leave  
Mac: I will

"Got anything planned for Halloween?" Scott asked, leaning against the counter.

"Mac and his friends set up a haunted house for the kids in his neighborhood. I'm helping. We are all dressing as Disney Villains. I'm Captain Hook. Mac is going to be Gaston." He smiled "What are you and Malia doing? And what is my nephew going to be? "

"Malia picked out our costumes. Wanted us to do the full family thing, not that I get how they're connected." Stiles raised an eyebrow, still watching out the window. "Kyle is a teddy bear, with a funky orange hood. Maila has a camo pancho, a gun belt and got Lydia to teach her how to do this complicated braid thing with her hair and..."

"And you're in tight black pants, a white long sleeved shirt, a black vest and a gun belt." Stiles shook his. "You, uncultured barbarian, how dare you call yourself my brother?" 

Scott sighed and shook his head. "Star Wars? I'm Ham Moonwalker?"

Stiles pinched the bridge of his nose. He took a deep breath. "Stop. Just stop talking, Scott."

A car door slammed, calling their attention outside. Two men in plain black suits were had just exited a black Impala. "Yeah. The bureau never lets agents drive their own cars." He snapped a picture of them. The taller of the two looked to be in his mid to late thirties with with light brown hair to his shoulders. The other was a bit shorter, though still at least six feet, looked closer to forty. "And I see what my dad meant about the hair." Stiles sat down in one of the waiting area chairs. He had just finished sending a text when they walked in.

They looked around the clinic's. The older one spoke first. "Are you Scott McCall?" Scott nodded. They took a few steps ignoring Stiles. "I'm Agent Morrison. " He nodded at the taller man "This is my partner Agent Krieger. We'd like to ask you some questions about the recent deaths at the high school."

"Can I see those badges?" Stiles pushed his way between them and the counter. He held out his hand, and watched them. The taller one, 'Krieger' seemed a little hesitant.

"I'm sorry, but we were talking to Mr. McCall." 'Morrison' began.

"Doctor." Scott leaned over to be seen around Stiles. He smiled. "I'm a doctor of veterinary medicine. Dr. McCall. This is my step brother, Stiles."

"Before he answers your questions I need to be sure who we are talking to, so let me get a good look at those badges" He smiled as they reluctantly handed over the badges. He looked at them scrutinizing every detail. "You got the seal right, but that isn't hard with a good printer. You've also got the numbers in the correct format, so points for that. The water marks are missing all together, and really Robert A Krieger and James D Morrison? The Doors? Do people really fall for that? You didn't even have the job title right. It's Special Agent." He enunciated, "Special Agent. As in Special Agent Stilinski." He pulled out his own badge. 

The older one swore. "Son of a bitch." 

The taller one asked "Stilinski? As in Sheriff Stilinski?"

Stiles' smile grew. "My dad. Now, how about you tell me why you're impersonating federal agents to interfere with a small town murder investigation, and maybe I won't arrest you."

"We could tell you, but you won't believe it." The older one smiled a cocky grin. Stiles just stared at him. "We think those murders are being done by a ghost."

Stiles rolled his eyes. "Well, no shit! I already ruled out anything with a physical body. Even invisible things that can get past the cameras have to breath and have heartbeats and smells that one of the werewolves would have picked up. And all the other spirit beings I found need a body to be able to stab someone."

The hunters' mouths both fell open. They glanced at each other, then at the two younger men in front of them. The taller one looked uncertain as he spoke, "You guys are hunters?"

Stiles and Scott both laughed. Scott answered, "No, but protecting this town from supernatural threats is my responsibility. We've been doing it for over a decade."

Before the hunters could respond Stiles' phone let out a beeping chirp. Stiles opened the message. "Your references check out." Both hunters looked confused. 

"What did Argent say?" Scott asked.

"They're brothers. Sam and Dean Winchester. He also said if I value my career I wont be looking them up in the bureau's system and they follow the code." 

"Code?" Sam asked

"We protect those that cannot protect themselves." Stiles shrugged, "But the Argents usually say it in French." 

"Not how we usually put it, but yeah that's what we do." Sam nodded.

"How do you say it?"

"Saving people. Hunting things. The family business."

Scott fixed them with an appraising stare "Do you kill all supernaturals, or just the ones that kill humans?" 

Sam answered, "We kill the ones too dangerous to leave alive. The ones that kill or eat people."

"We have a big supernatural community here. Most humans in town are even aware of us. We also have a strict 'No Murder' rule." Scott let his eyes glow red. "Beacon Hills is my town." He took his eye back to brown. "You are welcome here as long as you follow that rule."

"I haven't seen that shade of red. Do you mind telling me what you are? I know you aren't a crossroad demon."

"I'm a true alpha." 

Sam and Dean didn't seem to recognize the term. "He's an alpha werewolf that didn't have to steal power by killing. After being bitten his power grew by sheer stubbornness."

"You're a werewolf, so the ones you mentioned at the school are part of your pack?" Dean looked skeptical.

"One of them. Like I said we have a big community here. Only the fighters are part of The Pack. Everyone else is under our protection."

"The Pack is not just wolves." Stiles' smile didn't reach his eyes. "It also includes a werecoyote, a few chimeras, a banshee, a hell hound, and a bunch of humans, including an FBI Special Agent and a hunter named Chris Argent. I'm sure you've heard the name."

"Impressive line up. The Argents are in our records. They specialize in monsters, been around forever." Sam spoke up. "Have you guys ever taken out a ghost before?"

"No," Stiles answered. "And our information is all a bit vague."

"We've stopped hundreds, so lets pool our resources, and see if we can stop it before someone else dies."

"Great." Said Stiles "Lets get back to my dad's house, and we can sort through everything."

\------

Mac: About to leave  
Should be there in time for us to have dinner.  
Stiles: dinner with my parents? :)  
Mac: Yeah. I like your parents.  
Your dad reminds me of Jack.  
Stiles: lol  
Jack reminds me of my dad  
But my dad could SO kick his ass  
Mac: O.o  
see you soon.  
Love you  
Stiles: love you

"Why would you use that sound? It makes me want to stab my eardrums." Dean spoke through gritted teeth.

"Because paper clips don't make a discernible sound." Stiles stood and looked at the bulletin board. Crime scene and victim pictures, with notes and police reports were laid out. "The Bestiary says to get rid of a ghost you burn its anchor, usually physical remains, sometimes an item owned by the dead person. How do we identify the ghost? 

"Sudden, violent death with significance to the haunted place, the kind that leaves unfinished business, creates ghosts. How many violent student, teacher or recent graduate deaths can there be associated with Beacon Hills High School?" 

"It could also be anyone that died at the school?" Both hunters nodded. Stiles thought. "In the last eleven years..." He looked at Scott "I would say 50."

"Sounds about right." Scott nodded. "How do we narrow it down?"

"Ghosts recreate their deaths, how many were killed by claws to the stomach?" Sam raised an eyebrow.

Scott looked up. "Boyd is the only one I can think of, and he was a student."

"He dropped out when Derek bit him." Stiles interrupted.

"He died in a sudden..." Scott continued

"Not that sudden, the Alpha Pack said they were coming to kill him or Isaac that night. Remember, Derek and them set a trap, there was a big battle, our side just lost.Violent, yes, but not sudden. Unfinished business? Maybe when he died, but we stopped the Alpha Pack. They're all dead, except Ethan..." His words trailed off he started flipping through the files. He looked at the hunters. "Do ghosts always recreate their deaths or is that just the most common?" He began making notes next to the victims' photos.

"Most common, but all the others were ghosts of killers. They killed the way they had when they were alive. I've never seen a ghost that wasn't human, and humans don't have claws." Dean explained.

"But there no rules saying a werewolf couldn't leave a ghost, right?" Stiles compared his notes by each picture. "Scott, who do we know that died with unfinished business concerning a skinny dark haired teen boy, died at the high school and that we know of helped kill at least one person with claws to the stomach?" Scott gave him a blank look. Stiles heaved a heavy sigh. "How do you even survive when I'm not here? Aiden." He pointed at the yearbook photos of the two victims, both had short dark hair, brown eyes and pale skin. "And he's trying to kill me." Scott's mouth made a little 'o' as he looked from the pictures, then to Stiles and back. 

"Except that you are ten years older and twenty pounds heavier than they are." Dean pointed out.

"But I wasn't when he died, and really he isn't after me, me. He's after teenage me, but not me, the possessed teenage me that I coughed up in a string of bandages, or was I the one that was coughed up. I don't know. I remember it from both sides."

Sam opened his mouth to speak but no words came. Ellie jumped on the back of the chair. She swished her tail in Sam's hair. "Possessed? Angel or demon?" He finally managed to ask.

A voice from the door way said "No. Just no." Sheriff Stilinski shook his head. "Were-whatevers, I'm used to. Chimeras, I can deal with. I'm good with hell hounds.. But I refuse to believe that angels and demons are real. No. Those I'm putting in the same category as time travel." Dean started to speak, but Sam touched his shoulder shaking his head slightly. 

"It was an evil Japanese fox spirit, a nogitsune." Stiles answered."When did you get here, dad?" 

Noah Stilinski set down the pizza box he was holding with a stack of paper plates. "During your Sherlock moment. I didn't want to derail your train of thought." The Sheriff looked at his son, step-son and the hunters. "A ghost?" They all nodded, and a few yeah's could be heard. He shook his head. "Why can't dead mean dead?"

Stiles snorted, placing slices on plates and nudging them towards each person. "I don't know, dad, ask Peter or that Nazi that taught chemistry."

"Hey, we fought Nazi necromancers, too!" Dean sounded very excited. His excitement turned to confusion as he watched Scott take a bite of pizza. "I thought werewolves only ate raw hearts."

Stiles dropped his slice back to the plate. "Well, there goes my appetite. Seriously, don't believe every myth you read."

"I was going to stay and help, but on that disgusting note I'm going back to the station to do my actual job. Boys, call me if you need back up." The Sheriff left.

Scott looked a little green. "I've never heard that one." He shook his head. "I don't even like sushi." Scott looked back to Stiles, "Ok, it's Aiden. Now what? We burn his body?"


	2. Who You Gonna Call

Sam typed at his lap top. "This him?" Stiles nodded. Ellie stepped down from the chair back onto Sam's lap. "Ok, according to the coroner's report his body was released to his brother Ethan. No other info. You guys have a way to contact Ethan?" Ellie laid down across the laptop. She gave Sam an expectant look.

Dean asked, "Are you guys even on speaking terms with this guy? I mean, no offense but it sounds like you killed his brother, possessed or not. That is a lot to overlook."

Scott put his phone on speaker. After three rings a man answered. "Scott? What's going on?"

"We've got some weird trouble and need your help, Ethan."

"Why else would be calling me at nine thirty on Saturday night? So again, what's going on?"

"There's a ghost killing people in town. We're fairly sure it's Aiden. In order to put his spirit to rest we need to burn his remains."

"There isn't any." His voice cracked slightly. "I.. I had him cremated."

"It wouldn't necessarily have to be his body, a lock of hair, dried blood even just a few drops soaked into some kind of keepsake." Sam spoke up, scratching Ellie's chin.

"Who's that?" Annoyance replacing the grief in Ethan's voice.

"He's a ghost expert." Stiles explained. "Think Egon Spengler, but hotter, his brother Peter Venkman, is here too." Dean stared at Stiles in disbelief.

Ethan gave a small hint at a laugh. "No, Egon, there's nothing like that."

"Then it has to be a cursed object. Something that belonged to him. Something that had some kind of emotional significance, like a prized possession," Sam explained.

"And it would have to be here in Beacon Hills, not something you have with you in London." Stiles added.

"It has to be his bike. Jackson convinced me to clean out my old storage unit a few weeks ago. The only thing that was important to Aiden that I didn't keep was his bike. I sold that to a high school kid. I'll text you his information." He hesitated a moment before adding. "Please don't tell Lydia about this. It was important to Aiden that she see him as one of the good guys. He wouldn't want her to know." 

"I promise no one will mention it to her. Thanks, Ethan, I know this wasn't easy," Scott reassured.

"Just put my brother to rest." They hung up.

"Why am I Billy Murray?" Dean sounded indignant.

"Egon, but hotter?" Sam just sounded confused.

 

Stiles shrugged. "You," he pointed at Dean, "Seem like the guy that gets everyone else to do the research, slacks off until there's something to punch, and still somehow gets the girl." 

Sam laughed. "That's him."

"And you," He pointed at Sam, "Aside from obviously being the smart one, you look a lot like my boyfriend. Not kidding. There is a stronger resemblance between you and Mac than you and your actual brother." He pulled up a picture on his phone, a candid of Mac on his deck, laughing at something out of frame. He didn't even know Stiles had taken it. "Might be why my cat likes you so much."

Sam stared at the photo, "Huh, he really does look like he could be my brother."

Dean refused to look at the picture. "I don't care. I'm not Bill Murray! I'm way better looking."

"We have about three hours to get this all sorted out." Stiles checked the time.

"What happens in three hours?" Sam asked. 

"That's about when Mac gets here. I really don't want to explain the supernatural world to him while fighting a vengeful spirit that wants to tear my guts out." 

Dean laughed. "Seeing is believing. If he sees the fight it might save you some time. Besides we usually do this stuff at night."

"Yeah, to avoid witnesses." Stiles shook his head. "Witnesses aren't a problem here. Once Scott gets the location I'm calling my dad and Parrish to help secure the area."

"Who's Parrish?" Sam asked trying to keep names and powers straight.

At the same time Scott said "A deputy." Stiles said " A hell hound." Stiles gave a small shrug. "He's both, and part of the pack."

Dean stared at the younger men, be leaned toward his brother. "Sammy, this town is freaking weird." Sam let out a long breath and nodded, firmly.

\-------

They pulled up to Beacon Hills High School at the same time as the sheriff and his deputy. Sheriff Stilinski directed his men to block off and secure the parking lot. Stiles got out of Scott's boring family car. Sam and Dean pulled a couple of highly illegal sawed off shotguns and a gas can from their trunk. A scream cut the air from between two of the cars.

Stiles ran toward the sound clutching a crowbar. A teenage boy was held six inches off the ground by a solid looking Aiden. He was till in the clothes he'd been wearing when he died. A teen girl was still screaming, eyes wide with fear. Scott blurred past Stiles. He flew through Aiden and took both teens to the ground with an audible oomph. 

"Hey, Frankenweenie!" Stiles yelled. Aiden turned his head. His eyes flashed bright blue at the sight of the older man. He vanished before another word could be said.

"Stilinski," Came the inhuman growl. "Nogitsune." Stiles felt sharp, cold claws on his stomach before Aiden appeared in front of him. He swung the crowbar through the ghost and it disappeared. Unseen force threw him past several parked cars. He rolled with the impact until his back hit the tire of an suv. His breath flew from his lungs. The crowbar skidded away. Before he could move, Stiles felt himself pulled off the ground. 

Aiden manifested again. His claws dug deeper into Stiles' stomach. A roaring boom rang out. He dropped to the ground in a heap. Stiles screamed as unbearable pain engulfed him.

He stayed that way for what felt like hours. Eye squeezed tight. Stiles felt a hand on his shoulder. The pain faded to merely excruciating. "Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. That hurts." He looked up to see Liam, black veins clearly visible on his hand. "What happened?" 

Liam looked around. "A guy in a cheesy suit torched a motorcycle. Scott tackled a fan girl, you got shot by a shaggy giant, and the sheriff looks like he's going to spue." Stiles raised his hand gave a thumbs up in the direction he last saw his dad.

Scott joined Liam kneeling over Stiles. "No major internal damage. I'd smell it if there was. Looks like you'll need stitches, though." He applied a bandage. "That will hold until we get back to the clinic."

The girl from before stood just behind Scott. She rapidly squeaked, "I know you don't bite, except in life and death situations, like you did with Coach Dunbar, but humans can join The Pack, right? I really really want to. I've been reading about the supernatural. I even started self-defense classes."

Everyone stared at her. "First try breathing oxygen, not helium, you hyperactive chipmunk. Second," Stiles winced. "Take a good look at me. I'm human." He pointed at the blood soaked t-shirt. "I literally just had my life saved by a guy shooting salt into open wounds. Now, I get to go have a vet stitch me up. That sound like fun?" She paled.

"Stiles, you really shouldn't be criticizing anyone for being hyper." Scott shook his head.

"And you shouldn't try to tackle ghosts, Scotty."

The deputies quickly took over the clean up. Someone put out the fire. The Sheriff and Scott helped Stiles back into the boring beige family car. Sam and Dean finished loading their stuff back into the Impala's trunk. "Burning a bike that pretty hurts, Sam." Sam gave his brother a dry stare then looked over at the wounded man getting loaded in the other car. "No, not that bad. It was just a really nice bike."

"Want to get out of here, or stick around and make sure it's done?" Sam stood at the passenger door.

"Right now, I want a beer, and maybe a burger. We can figure it out then. Seen anywhere that looks good?" Dean said from outside the driver's side. 

The short guy that had come running when Stiles screamed waved. "Check out The Den. It's a microbrewery on 7th, great beer, awesome burgers."

\--------

The Impala pulled in front of repurposed, two story warehouse. Dean let out a disgusted sound. "You've got to be kidding me. It's a freaking hipster bar!"

Sam laughed. "If you have a different place in mind to get a beer at, I'm open to it, but I haven't see anything looking like a dive bar since we got to town."

"Fine. But if we go in and their playing Taylor Swift and we are out. No beer is worth that."

They entered the bar. It was all concrete, clean lines and modern furniture. They played a mix of indy rock and modern pop rock. Sam smiled as Dean shifted uncomfortably. "The beer better be amazing for me to put up with a place like this." They were greeted by a cheerful hostess, her face faltered when she saw them. The bright genuine smile was quickly replaced by a nervous, professional one. 

Sam frowned at the menu and looked around. The server came up. His hands shook so hard water splashed from the glasses as he put them down. "What can I get you." He squeaked. 

Before Dean could speak Sam ordered for both of them. The server hurried away. "What the hell, man? I can order my own beer."

"Dean, notice anything strange about this place?"

"You mean other than the part where I'm sitting in a hipster bar that serves fifteen different kinds of IPA?"

"A bar called The Den, where the house brand is called Wolf's Bane. A bar where everyone is covertly staring at us, and the staff are so nervous they are literally shaking. All in a town that knows about the supernatural. Oh, and the beer menu has a muggle section."

"What the hell is a muggle?"

"It's the term in Harry Potter for a person with no magic."

"Great. It's a freaking monster bar run by hipster nerds."

"I would call myself more of an opportunistic, chemist. Supernatural healing means most nonhumans get no buzz from alcohol. I found a way to fix that." Said a well built man in his mid twenties. He gave them a charming smile, "You'll have to excuse my staff, the only hunter that usually come in is Argent and he is always with an alpha. Having two come in alone is, well, terrifying." He set down their beers. "I'm Theo. You food will be out shortly." He started to walk away, but turned back "Just out of curiosity, how did you find this place?"

"The coach recommend it." Dean answered. "Why would a school hire a werewolf to teach kids to run?"

"They didn't. They hired him to teach history. Assistant coaches are volunteer." As he walked away the brothers could just barely hear him mutter, "I married an idiot."

The recommendation wasn't wrong. The food and beer were really good. "Sammy, this town is beyond weird. This was supposed to be a simple ghost gig, but we find the Star's Hallow of the supernatural world. The Sheriff works with a pack of werewolves, and has a, visible, hell hound on the payroll. I've never seen a monster leave a ghost before. Hell, yesterday I would've said is wasn't possible, but we find it here. Werewolves don't eat hearts. It's like the rules don't exist here. This town is straight up kooky-dooks! It's the twilight zone! And if all that wasn't weird enough we are in a bar owned by gay hipster werewolves!"

"Actually, I'm a chimera." Theo set down two plates with slices of apple pie topped with ice cream and caramel sauce.

"What the hell is a chimera?!" Dean sounded exasperated.

"According to Greek myth a lion, goat, snake thing, or genetically someone that ate their twin in utero." Same looked at the pie. "We didn't order this."

"A chimera can also be a supernatural being created by splicing two or more creatures into one. The pie is on the house." He smiled at the two brothers. "Which one of you shot Stiles?"

Sam shifted uncomfortably, "You're giving us pie for saving Stiles?" 

Theo laughed, "No, I'm giving you pie for shooting Stiles, in an already open wound, with salt." He shook his head. "And, you did it to save him, so Scott can't come after you." He left the bill on the table and left still chuckling. 

Dean immediately dug in, making sounds no one wants to hear from their brother. "Yeah, Dean, this place is weird." He tucked cash into the bill holder. "Lets finish and get the hell out of this town, and not come back."

 

\--------

"You really did get lucky as far as damage goes. The stabs didn't pierce the abdominal wall. It's just a flesh wound." He tied off the stitch. 

Stiles tried not to move his stomach with each breath, as Scott started on the last wound. "I would make a black knight joke, but you would never get it." He could only feel pressure thanks to the local anesthetic. "Ok, how many?"

"Forty eight." He put a bandage over it all. "Guess I don't need to tell you not to chew on your stitches." He smiled. 

Stiles flipped him off. "I'll be sure to warn Mac." 

The door chimed. Scott took a deep breath through his nose. "Speaking of Mac," he tilted his head. "And he has a kitten." Stiles looked at his ruined shirt and bandaged stomach. Scott shrugged, "You were going to tell him anyway, might as well be now."

He came out front and opened the gate in the counter. "Hey, Mac. Stiles is back here.

"Thanks." He unzipped his jacket and brought out a small black kitten with big yellow eyes. "I found this little guy getting picked on by some psychos little kids. He wasn't putting any weight on his back right foot when I fed him, so I hoped you would check him out." 

Scott took the kitten. "I'll check him out. Stiles is probably going to want to keep him."

"He said he wanted to get a playmate for Ellie." Mac smiled.

Stiles dropped his shirt into the trash can reserved for biological waste. "What the hell happened to you?" Mac eyes widened taking in the injuries: bandaged stomach, small cuts and punctures peppered his torso, scrapes on his arms and shoulders, his entire back was an angry red if it didn't bruise Mac would be shocked. 

"Why are you wearing sunglasses, inside at 6pm?"

Mac smiled, and took off the shades. A deep purple bruise encased his eye. "I was afraid you would give me a hard time about this, but clearly you have no room to criticize."

Stiles stepped close to his boyfriend. "Damn," he said lightly brushing his fingers on Mac's cheek under the bruise. "How did you get a shiner when Jack is supposed to be protecting you?"

"I asked first," he looked Stiles over again, "But, I guess your story is going to be a long one." Stiles nodded. He leaned against the exam table pulling Mac closer to him. "Riley accidentally kicked me. We were stuck in a trunk and..."

Stiles cut him off. "Stop, I can't see any way for this to go that won't make me laugh, and if I do that I'll pop my stitches." 

"How many stitches?" Mac looked at the size of the bandage.

"More than you want to know, less than the bandage size would indicate, and Scott said to warn you not to lick them." He gave Mac a flirtatious grin.

Mac rolled his eyes. He took a deep breath, "Is this where you tell me that some supernatural creature tried to eat you?"

"How much have you put together?" 

"I've seen Rafael's, Isaac's and Justin's eyes glow. I rationalized at first, it was the sun or lights from the window. I read part of that book you left on the couch the other day." He shook his head.

"They're werewolves, so is Scott. You don't believe it. You think I'm crazy for accepting it."

"I don't think you're crazy. I just think your logic is flawed. There has to be more to it. There has to be an explanation that fits science, something that isn't magic."

Stiles snorted a laugh. "Who said anything about magic? You would have to talk to Lydia about the full scientific theory. She's the one with the multiple doctorates, who's been studying this stuff. It's something about dormant alleles and somatic mutation. I stopped listening when my head started hurting." He didn't look convinced. "She's also a banshee."

"A banshee?" 

Stiles nodded. "Deaton, Scott's business partner, or Ronan, Lydia's fiancee could give you more general science about it. They're both druids."

Mac pinched the bridge of his nose. "It still feels like there should be an explanation other than werewolves, banshees and druids."

A canine growl erupted from Malia as she stomped into the room. "Oh, for fuck sakes!" Her eyes turned iridescent blue and her coyote features took over her face. "How's this for scientific explanation?" She spoke around fangs. Mac's eye widened. His mouth fell open. 

"Wonderfully subtle, Malia." Stiles covered his face with his palm.

She rolled her eyes. "Like I've ever been known for subtlety." She took off her shirt. "I'm going for a run." As soon as her jeans hit the floor she left in full coyote form.

"In this case the other explanation is werecoyote." Stiles laughed. 

"You'll have to forgive her. She's been stuck inside all day with Kyle. After a good run she'll be more sociable." Scott balanced a smiling baby against his chest with one arm and held the black kitten in the other. He handed the kitten to Stiles before picking up Malia's clothes.

" You're adorable! So fluffy, and those big eyes. Your paws are weird." Stiles talked directly to the kitten.

"Polydactyl. He has extra toes on both front paws and one of his back. I gave him flea and tick treatment, worm meds and his first round of shots. I also went a head and gave him a microchip and just need a name for the computer."

"How'd you know I'd want to keep him?" Stiles cradled the kitten to his chest still looking at his paws. Mac just stared at him. Scott laughed. Stiles just shrugged. "His name is Edward Ziggo Stilinski."

"Ellie and Eddie?" Scott asked.

"Nope. I'm gonna call him Ziggo, and before you ask Edward Ziggo was the detective that caught the Son of Sam based off a parking ticket." Stiles gave Mac a worried look. "Lets head back to the parents' house. I want at least one drink in me before the anesthetic wears off."

 

\---------

Half an hour later Mac was sitting back on Noah and Melissa's couch. Once they entered the house he began bombarding Stiles with questions. He answered what he could, then gave Mac the Bestiary to read. Stiles now comfortably wrapped in a hoodie leaned against him. Scott sat on the floor playing with the happy brown eyes baby. Kyle kicked his feet and kept reaching for the squeaking purple hippo his dad held. Ellie and her new little brother Ziggo curled up together Stiles lap. 

"Stiles, I think this is the worst ass kicking you have ever gotten. It's worse than the time you had the majority of a lacrosse team come after you." Noah handed his son a glass holding generous pour of Jack Daniels. He gave Mac one a little lighter.

"When did that happen?" Stiles took a sip. Scott shrugged.

"Your sophomore year, the one game you played in and did a good job." Noah took stock of his son's injuries. "Did you hit your head, too?"

"Nope. Just forgot what lie I told, and when. I didn't shoot my mouth off to the other team. Gerard kidnapped me, and kicked my ass as a message to Scott. I forget exactly what message." He took another drink.

"Ok," Mac spoke up. "I know you guys are tired of the questions, I just have one more for tonight. What is the single weirdest thing you've come across?"

"Mr. Douglas." Scott answered.

Stiles laughed. "Yeah, he was pretty weird." He finished his drink. "He started as a lowenmench, a werelion. While he was a captain with the Third Reich he figured out you could steal a supernatural's powers by eating their penial gland. He ate an alpha werewolf and a rider of the wild hunt. The riders are essentially zombie cowboys.By the time he was taken off with the hunt he was a Nazi lion alpha werewolf zombie cowboy."

"Who rides lightning." Scott added. 

"How could I forget the lightning?" Stiles snuggled in deeper. 

Mac looked to Noah. The Sheriff just shook his head.

"I'm sorry I asked."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading. Comments and kudos are very much appreciated. I like to know what you think, as long as it is positive or constructive.


End file.
